Maddie's secret
by Darkwillows
Summary: My secret a secret I've kept hidden for nearly 17 years, a secret that never should have gone as far as it has with so many lies woven into it .the secret of a confused emotional scared 21 year old girl. My secret that could tear everything and everyone apart
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys this is my first fanfic , this has been in my head a while and I'm trying to get it down on paper be sure to tell me what you think. I have the general idea but I'm not sure how far I'm going with this yet , umm at first I was just going to come out with what Maddie's secret is but I'd like to see if you guys can guess. I think that's all for now rated T just to be safe **

**I don't own Danny phantom or anything else on nick if I did I would not be writing fanfiction I only own my small little plot idea **

* * *

**__Maddie's POV__**

As I walked up from the lab,I thought over what had just occurred. I was writing an article on genetics for the university of Oregon. When Jack burst into the room, ecstatically exclaiming that are college reunion was to be held at our old friends Vlad Master's mansion.

I was now leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen,Looking at my almost fully grown children. Jazz was sitting in a armchair with her legs thrown over the side, completely engrossed in some novel. Danny was on the ground in front of her,playing some hand held game. Neither noticed me so I let myself slip into my thoughts.

I was a small town girl, from black oaks Arkansas. Who lived with my grandmother and older sister. When I was accepted into the University of Wisconsin, everyone including myself were thrilled. Especially Gran who was down right rapturous that her granddaughter was, 'going to change the world and cure cancer,' as she had put it.

I softly shook my head with a small smile, I thought to my first day at W.U, I was quickly overwhelmed and lost. My sister Alicia was coming with some of my stuff; clothes, new mattress, things like that. She was driving here all the way from Black Oaks , and wouldn't get there until late that night or early morning. It's not like that would have helped me anyways I couldn't even find my dorm.

Jack and Vlad soon found me trying to catch a group of student attention, to ask for directions. They quickly took me in. Showing me around where to go, where not to. Both of them were childhood friends, who grew up near here and new the area.

I can still remember Jack pulling me all over campus, acting much like he does now only more extreme, with Vlad trailing behind us almost timidly, with his hands in his pockets, every now and then saying something, or stoping Jack from ripping my arm out of socket. Later we all sat around eating pizza. Bonding over old scary myths and tales, similar interests, and such. I knew we were going to be friends that night, although I had no idea just how inseparable we would be, or how fast we would all be torn apart.

Part of me wonders, if we could go back to the way we used to be. The more rational part of me, knows that could never happen. That one of them would find out my secret, a secret that I've kept for around seventeen years, a secret that never should have gone as far as it has with so many lies woven into it,The secret of a confused emotional twenty one year old girl. My secret that could tear everyone and everything apart.

I focused back on the kids, blinking back tears, making sure my voice wouldn't crack."Jazz, Danny you know how mine and your fathers college reunion is coming up in a few weeks," I steadily said though it sounded hesitant.

Jazz glanced up from her book, "ya but don't you guys usually skip those?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied "this year it's being held at an old friends, who used to be very close with me and your father, its being held in Wisconsin, a few hours from where the university is located, and we are all going," I looked towards Danny, noticing Jazz was now watching me closely."Danny why don't you invite Tucker and Sam?"

"Ok" he replied, with a short nod and looked back to his game.

"Jazz is there anyone you would like to ask?" I questioned looking slightly towards her

"no, I'll just take a few books," jasmine said still looking at me intently.

I gave a short nod and walked toward's my room to wallow in my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I never expected to get so many reviews already especially since the story's still got a lot of work and I've got what a few hundred words so far , some things might suck at the beginning I'm pretty sure this is the first story I've ever written I've had a lot of ideas but I've never dared to pick up a pencil so bear with me folks I don't expect to be good at first but with my trusty reviewers and head full of ideas hopefully we can make this into an awesome story/alright guys I tried to fix the formatting issue so let's hope this better**

**-Shout outs-**

**Sweetsound thank you and I know I can't find any really at all and I found that surprising considering Vlad is such an awesome character **

**Jesusfreak124 thank you I was actually trying to figure out paragraphs on here my rough draft has paragraphs and more spaces but it's in a notebook and I have no bloody clue how to work this site but I'm getting there **

**kirahphantom thank you for reviewing nope Maddie does not have ghost powers , your other guess is very close **

**But Vlad would know that he's even more clueless than anyone on this at the moment **

**DPfangirl thank you for reviewing can't say to much but yes it has to do with Vlad , I also laughed though a good portion of your review I needed a laugh so thanks for that 2 . angry fangirls can be as deadly as they are terrifying can't they**

**Chantelle thanks for reviewing u gotta read to find out**

**This wasn't originally chapter 2 but I wrote in the car and thought we needed some time with the main character's **

**I do not own Danny phantom or any references**

**alright guys next chapter we find out Maddie's secret if you don't already have it figured out ,should I have Sam go on the trip or not give your option in the reviews ,I'm also doing this from memory I haven't seen the show in years except the one with the ghost writer , **

**Jazz POV **

I pursed my lips, looking in the direction mom was walking. I haven't seen her act like that since I was little.

"Hey Jazz does mom seem kinda weird,like weirder than normal?"came my little brothers voice from beside me.

"Danny I'm sure it's nothing," I sighed as I jumped off the chair. " I'll go check on her, why don't you go get more info on this thing from Dad?" I said looking down towards him.

Walking down the hall I wondered who this friend was, why mom was freaking out, if her freaking out even had to do with any of this.

"Hey mom," I called out, popping my head into the room. Mom was on the bed with an old faded purple journal. She seemed startled when she looked up at me.

"Hello jasmine,do you need help with something?" She asked.

"No," I said coming into the room "what are you reading?"

" just some old notes, nothing important," Madeline replied,closing the book as I sat on the end of the bed with my feet up." How's yours,is it a new one?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Nope Holmes is the same as always solving crimes,speaking of college,you guys are pretty excited for this reunion thing?" I interrogated, watching her reaction. She was fidgeting, and kept avoiding eye contact when talking. She was lying about the journal and it's obvious she's hiding something,which is kind of odd,Madeline is normally a lot more convincing.

"I suppose I'd like to see some of my old friends again,Jacks defiantly ecstatic but I think things don't always play out the way they do in our minds," she looked down at her book in her hands."it's been so long since any of us have talked and we are all on such different paths," Madeline finished drifting off into thought.

I bet you noticed me referring to my parent's by name. I've done that for as long as i can remember, my mom has me on recording when I was three trying to explain to my aunt Alicia,that mom and dad are title's not names. I had to stop when Danny was little and I started to confuse him, Dad never liked me calling him Jack anyway's, so that's now just between me and Madeline, sometimes we call each other funny or puny names to.

"So your worried about how everyone's going to react to you and each other,or you to them?" I questioned softly.

"exactly we all lost contact when we left,it's easy to see how people drift apart,even if they don't want to," mom stated sadly, knowing I would understand. My friends and I drifted apart after elementary school.

"So Madeline Hatter,how's that genetics paper coming?" I asked knowing I wasn't going to get anything else on the matter.

"well princess Jasmine I have it written up, all I have to do is check for errors after that I'm all set to turn it in,maybe i'll be asked to be a guest speaker further into term," Madeline Hatter replied in a better mood.

"well after you turn it in, we could have a tv marathon? Like we used to," I suggested

"that sounds like a great idea,Jasmine," mom answered earnestly.

"We have a plan than, you go finish that article so I can see whats on," I said, hopping off the bed."I'm going to go check on Danny," I announced as I walked towards the door.

It's evident mom's hiding something. I will find out more later though, from what I gather it's apparent that the purple journal is a diary of her college years ,or al least part of one. What she said about her friends is true, but she's leaving something out, I'm just not sure what.

**Danny's POV**

**-**"I don't know, some mansion in Wisconsin,apparently dad's old friend is a complete workaholic,who does everything from politics to science, anyways that's where it's at and I'm supposed to pass on the invite," I said looking into the computer screen with four squared on it.

I looked to the bottom left, where Tucker was displayed,"ya," Tucker said, exaggerating The A, "as fun as that sounds Danny,which it doesn't ,I'm going to be busy, I've got a few devices that really need updated and someone really should stay behind to keep an eye out, there has been a lot of ghost attacking lately," He said stuttering slightly.

"Ya, real great excuse," I stated sarcastically, I looked to the top right square with puppy dog eyes ,"Sam," I said hopefully.

"I'll ask Danny, I kind of doubt it though," Sam answered before sighing,"still, anything is better than hanging around here," she admitted with distaste.

I smirked, looking at the background of Sam's square. Although she was trying to hide it,you could see the pink sheers and flowery wallpaper of her room. Sam being the all out goth see is, her and her parents disagreed a lot, especially when it came to lifestyle choices.

"I'll talk to you guys later, I'm supposed to in Jazz on everything," I announced before logging out.

**Jazz POV**

we met up in my room,since it's the farthest out from the rest of the house. I sat on my bed, hugging bearbert, looking towards Danny who was spinning on my desk chair, "so,what did you find out from dad?" I inquired, he stopped spinning and looked at me wearily,

"well," he said hesitantly "it's there seventeenth college reunion, it's being held at this guy named Vlad's mansion,whose like a billionaire now," I nodded For him to continue, "according to dad, they were best friends, up until there last year, dad thinks they still are," Danny announced wearily,

I waited a moment for him to continue, he didn't. " Ok, you said he thinks they still are,except we know they haven't spoken since college, you mentioned something about their last year?" I contemplated, thinking about why mom said.

"Ya,I guess they were working on some project and it malfunctioned, blew up or something. Well Vlad was right in front of it when it happened, he wound up having to go to some speciality place," Danny paused for a moment, running his hand though his hair,"I guess it was really bad,nobody was allowed In,chemical control closed down part of campus, mom and dad where told he probably wouldn't make it. After that no one could get ahold of Vlad's parents,nobodies heard anything since," Danny stopped to take a breath," when they didn't hear anything, they assumed the worst and that Vlad's family just didn't want them at the funeral. Mom try'd to look into and couldn't find anything, it was like he disappeared,turns out he was in that specialty place or whatever it is, for nearly a decade," Danny finished

"Mom said that she's scared of how her and her old friends are going to react to each other, and that sometimes they drift apart even if they don't want to," I sated looking down at my bedspread,"I guess that sort of explains that," I said wondering what exactly happened, what they where working on.

I looked up when I heard a Loud beeping, Danny pulled out his phone, " uh,sorry Jazz, I've got to go, umm I forgot, I'm supposed To be helping Tucker with something," Danny spluttered, walking towards the door.

"That's alright, I'll tell mom and dad, you go ahead, just don't stay out to late," I replied quickly well he ran down the hall with a quick "thanks Jazz!"

I shook my head my thoughts drifting to Danny,my little brother,the ghost boy. I'm not completely sure when or how it happened, the only thing I can come up with, is that when my parents were building the ghost portal, Danny and his friends went meddling around, I remember dad moping about it not working , then it suddenly was. My guess it that one of them did something and Danny was in front of it or in it , I think it messed with his DNA, the result being Danny Phantom, running around fighting ghost.I only found out about it few weeks ago, he doesn't know that I found out, but I've been covering for him since.

What if what happened to Vlad, happened to Danny, what if the result wasn't Danny phantom. My little brother could have wound up dead. It's no wonder my parents didn't get the memo when he got out,dad was more or likely the cause, and they didn't exactly keep digging to see if he was ok or not.

Now I'm wondering just how this trip is going to go, I remember mom telling me stories about her childhood though college years, I think Vlad is the one I used to call drake, I don't remember why, but if I'm right than Vlad and my mom were really close, like best friends , attached at the hip, tell each other everything kind of close.

"Need to clear my head," I got up ,walking over to my closet "I still have homework to finish," I muttered under my breath, as I grabbed a tank top and some workout pant's.

"I wonder how I turned,Vlad into Drake."

**Maddie's POV**

As Jazz left the room, I got up putting my old diary in Gran's hope chest, that I kept in the closet. "Perhaps Jazz is right, for now I'll put my memories of the past to the back of my mind and start planing the trip, I have what thirty hours to dwell on my thoughts," I muttered under my breath, I shook my head, thirty hours in a RV, I can see it now. Hopefully are little vacation won't be as disastrous as what I'm seeing for the ride there.

Well walking into the kitchen a thought struck me, it really was astounding how Jazz could read me like an open book, even if she didn't understand. Only one other person could do that, although I really shouldn't be surprised they are so alike.

I was preparing dinner, when Jazz showed up in the doorway. "Hey,mom I'm going for a run I should be back before dinner,ok,"she asked, I nodded and hummed in reply. She moved as though she was walking away "oh," she said rather loudly," Danny's at Tucker's,he needed help with some geek thing,I'm not sure how long he'll be out," Jazz announced quickly.

"Alright,can you text him,tell him to be home by eleven?" I asked just loud enough for her to hear me.

"sure" she said disappearing behind the wall.

'Pretty soon,my little ones aren't going to need me anymore' I thought with a sad smile as I started to chop up potatoes.'Jazz will be going off to college in a few years. Danny will follow not long after, I'm not sure what I'll do then, possibly throw myself into work. I will travel more often,that's for sure. I don't think I could stay in amity park practically alone, yes there was Jack, but that doesn't help keep the thoughts at bay, and it does get tiring having to go behind him fixing everything, perhaps this trip will do some good, I truly do miss my old friends maybe some of us could keep in contact, it's easier now than it was in the eighty's

**Critics are fine but if your going to please be helpful instead of flaming try maybe giving some tips good example guest says my format is off and people would not want to read but gives no reason as to why or what part of format and can't even bother to put any name in the box. Jesusfreak stated I could a space things out a bit gave me something to work with so I can fix the problem. but ya if any of my characters wind up Mary Sues or there's to many typos or anything I want to know so I can fix it just be classy ya know elegant not crude don't come off rude put a name so I can give you a shoutout for helping me also Flamers and no names get no answer ya don't need to make a account or anything just put a name in the box .also tips on uploading with an phone is greatly appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated I haven't given up on this story and next time I update I swear there will probably be 20 Chapters...**

**I'm under a lot of stress at the moment and I barely have time for anything I know exactly where I'm going with this story now I just need 2 find the time **


End file.
